War of the 2nd World
by Silver Imber
Summary: Everyone knows who does know of the second world and it's players knwo it is a very violent, and strange place. Wars eru[t very often, however only two world wars were ever recorded join them as they start the third world war in this clearly insane world. Alot of 2nd players are in this so please bare with my..rather interesting way of writing them. More inside, including warning


**Hello everyone~**

**Warning**- This fan fiction contains swears and curses. As well as future gore (probably) bloody mess it is the 2nd player universe at war after all. Other then that read wisely and enjoy the fic' (if you want to). If a word has a star (*) next to it, it is a swear in another langue. (mainly German because it is Cor…) All translations are from Google translate or off the top of my head.

I DO NOT OWN HETALIA

**P.S.-** There are no official names for most of the 2nd players I will be using so I found the most popular for most of the second players of which most of them will be involved it's just Liechtenstein's turn right now then I will branch out to involve others as the plot develops…also if you want more info on most of the 2nd players feel free to ask~

-Silver Imber

**World War III of the 2****nd**** player universe**

The world of the 2nd players is never usually stable or at peace naturally. However when the two major groups start to clash of minor details everyone starts to notice that one of the Italian brothers is ailing one of the strongest (even if he is a fashionista) countries out there. Plans start to form as America notoriously known as The Villain decides to attack South Italia otherwise known as Romansee in his weak state. Northern Italia Luciano at first attempted to send aid to his close brother only to find that America otherwise known as A.J was blockading his borders to his fratello. This caused the Italian to not only call his best allies, but to also send a set of bomber planes to America. America then retaliated by calling upon his own allies while the Italian broke through his barricades.

This was how the third world war (I'm sure there are other s they just only counted two others) of the 2nd player universe all began my dear readers.

Unfortunately neutral nations like Hungary, Liechtenstein, Switzerland, the Nordics, and many others have to deal with the squabble as well this time.

Especially when some more powerful nations start to decide that for them.

( mystery 2p! ) Cor Zwingli pov.

It was exactly 7:54 am standard time, in what town or specific location I was unsure I was just sure I was in Austria somewhere. As I sat my lap-top in my lap I noticed something strange when I typed in the war by accident in my search bar. As I did so a whole flood of news websites and alerts popped up. I clicked on the top one quickly my eyes widening as I saw the title of the article: World War III America Has Started It and Italy Has Accepted The Dance. After around ten minutes I placed my laptop aside shutting it hastily as I already had read all of the article.

"I better declare neutrality now" I thought as I placed my bruder on speed dial once more on my phone before I called him. The phone rang for a few moments as I stood up shoving my lap-top into my backpack hastily. Adjusting my hat so it covered my large ribbon I tapped my foot impatiently for my damn bruder to answer. Looking to the grey-red sky I tried not to wonder what Mina (2p! Belarus) and Lizzy (2p! Hungary) were going to do in all of this as I knew it would cause a chain reaction sooner or later with both of their closer relations.

As the chilly air nipped at my cheeks I also noted that it had begun to flurry as the sky changed to a deep grey and blue (when is the sky blue?!). Around me citizens walked around not noticing, oblivious to the news as of yet as my lap top was hooked up to my countries internet (not that idiotic Isaac's otherwise known as 2p!Austria…poor Lizzy's husband). As the stone apartment building behind me seemed to tremble slightly in the growing wind I then decided it was Neil who was in control right now as it had been over six minutes with no reply (this is hard to explain in simple terms Neil = parasite, lazy, and brash and Mikel = sweet, paranoid, and spineless quite frankly, my bruder is bipolar…yeah). So as I stood up slinging my dark green back pack over my shoulder I dusted off my dark jeans. Even in Austria I still got strange looks for wearing pants even though most of the citizens recognized me by now (I liked Austria I just dislike Isaac…more like really dislike).

That day as I began my walk down the main streets I was wearing my typical dark green (or was it black…) trench coat, dark jeans, my sneakers, and my large fushia bow (that was now hidden under my hat…Mikel asked if I could wear it I couldn't deny him though it is embarrassing…). My sharp eyes scanned my surroundings as I walked on, at that moment I appeared to be in my early or just teen years so I didn't receive as many strange looks as I had when I was younger. Then I thought of something as I rounded a corner as I saw one of Seychelles (Adelaide's) newest designs hanging in the window. "I should call her…even if she's a *hunden I better warn just in case Oliver (2p England) or Malicai (2p France) decide to try anything." I reluctantly took out my address note-book (which also held phone numbers) from my pocket and quickly flipped to Seychelles's page and dialed her number as I leaned against a brick wall.

"Eh Elo?" came that nasally yet chirpy voice of hers as I held my go-phone to my ear,

"Hey Seychelles it's Liechtenstein"

(Oh right I forgot to introduce myself sorry I'm rather tired at the moment my human name is Cor, Cor Zwingli I am the 2nd player Liechtenstein. Continuing on then sorry about that)

I heard her laugh on the other side of the line in that makes me slightly sick to my stomach every time I hear it. "Why hello darling~ Have you finally decided to admit to your more feminine side?" she asked coyly I could just feel her smirking on the other side of the line as a shiver wrecked down my spine.

"Apologies Miss Seychelles, I called you to talk about the newest allies-axis spat." I said formally this is how I talk usually I just don't think that way.

Seychelles giggled obnoiciously "What are those boys up to this time?" I rolled my eyes at her almost flirtatious tone towards them, "America and the Italian brothers are at war…and they've called on their allies" I reported, there was silence on her end as the wind started to pick up.

"Where are you now hon?" Seychelles finally spoke up as I turned my vision to the strange sky.

"Austria…why?" I replied easily only for there to be a crash on her end and a long screech.

"Why ello love who might my poppet be talking to at this hour" came in a purred tone as I heard Seychelles muttering in the background (I had only forgotten what the time difference was…oops).

I scowled my face scrunched before releasing a soft breath, "A neutral person" I hinted my tone now rather dull as I heard him giggle in that way of his on the other side while I heard the too familiar sound of Seychelles just off the line bag hitting someone or something over the head.

"You despicable!" yep that only proved it, "You *****!" Oh it seemed that A.J. was there as well…*kacke.

I then decided that I had to tell her what I wanted to fast getting involved this early would only end up badly for me in the end.

"Give the phone back to Seychelles or so help me." I gritted into my phone faking my own anger to get it through the Englishman's thick sugar coated skull. "Ooo, temper, temper poppet" I then sighed then a bit reluctantly added a "Please?"

There was a second of silence on the other side, then a cackle mixed with a giggle,

"There you go poppet~" Oliver chirped as there was some static and Seychelles humph noise came to my ears.

"I'm back hon…they're here." She gritted the last part, I nodded slowly on my end trying to come up with a threat to give her to make them leave. I came up with nothing besides her hitting them with her purse in their vital regions and she would never do that she's too much of a priss.

"Darling you still there?" she questioned me as I saw a set of eyes appear out of a nearby tree that were a piercing white.

"J-yes" I nearly slipped up as I began to walk again if not just to avoid the eyes that I knew would follow me.

I heard a long dramatic sigh as she began to click her nails, "Are you gonna be neutral again doll?" she questioned as I turned a sharp corner, I released yet another sigh "I always am" I replied curtly I sometimes wonder why I bother talking to her at all.

"I'll take that as a yes then. You need to loosen up doll it's just another war no need to worry~" she crooned as I heard one of the two males in the room yelp.

I gritted my teeth "She doesn't have to worry about all of her own and Switzerland's citizens" I thought as I took another sharp turn into the open again.

I could still feel the eyes of that damn bird on me as I walked on, "…take care Fua- Miss Seychelles" I said finally the clicking stopped on her end I could only picture her looking at her touch screen phone confused her thickly coated lips a shade of red and her bright hair perfectly done as if my saying goodbye had just confused her.

"Oh…tootles then hon good luck" she snickered the last part as she hung up. "Hunden" I muttered as I snapped my phone shut pocketing it quickly, I shivered as the wind hit me full force.

There were only a few things that truly could make me jump honestly. One was all of mein bruder's and mein citizen's being hurt or dying.

Two was if Isaac (again 2p Austria) getting his hands on Mikel when he was in control.

Three Ukraine, (enough said she is too strong to face alone…not as strong as the allies or axis though).

Four if any of my closer companions being captured during war (Mina, Lizzy, mein bruders,…maybe ever Gillian).

Five was I just hate, utterly hate being fussed over. That is pretty much it, I've had my limb broken not so bad, had to kill someone during my time as a mercenary again that's how I came to like my guns so much, Austria…when he was the kackey* older bruder he was he made me wear a dress and be a servant I made it through that…yeah I think I'm covered and I got it easy compared to some other 2nd players…I think.

So as I trekked back to where I had first entered the city I barely jumped when the animal to which the eyes belonged landed on my head. "Hey Gillkeet" I greeted with a grumble as the pitch black bird that looked almost skeletal began to nestle it's way under my hat. That was the very reason I was trying to avoid it, the damn bird always managed to kacke* in my hair and quite honestyly I felt bad for the poor thing when it looked at me with it's pure white eyes so I couldn't ******* hurt it.

"Here ya go" I murmured as I continued walking down the main street pulling a bit of my left over lunch from my bag's outer pocket to feed the abnormal parakeet it took it in it's beak carefully. As I passed by an ally way I noticed a slight disfigurement in the shadows, "Fraulein" called the mellow yet hollow voice I knew belonged to none other then Gillian (2p! Prussia) I should have figured where ever Gillkeet was so was Gillian.

As I turned my full vision towards in I took him in, his hair was still pale as a piece of paper and long as ever down to almost his elbows, thin, and pin straight. Defined bones and facial structures stared at me as well as with the occasional scar dashed against his skin.

As I drew a few steps closer a pair of black eyes with large bruises beneath them greeted me almost as much as the extremely soft smile, "Guetan tag Fraulein" he greeted once more as I made out the rest of his form clad in his more formal black clothing (as usual the black at least) as he sat in the shadows.

"Gueten-tag Herr Prussia" I tried to greet him as I looked around with my eyes for Lutz (2p! Germany) who would also probably be hanging around.

Gillian got up slowly his faded scars shining silver on his arms as the street lamps shone on him it was a thick overcast then so the city must have decided to light them.

"Du are being neutral once more no doubt" he said smoothly in a way that he always did as he noticed me fingering the adornment under my dark auburn fringe.

"Ja" I replied as he slunk next to me, he was over a foot taller then my short height so as Gillkeet crawled out from under my hat he had to bend over to retrieve him.

"Guet bird" he murmured as the skeletal little beast crooned at the praise. "He sent the bird to find me" I thought with yet an at least a fourth sigh.

"Are du going with your bruder" I muttered quietly causing Gillian to nod, "Not that I'll do much guet" he said with a shrug.

That was one of the things that worried me about Gillian, yet at the same time allowed me to somewhat trust him. Gillian has not self-confidence at all, in fact he thinks he is nothing, but a burden. Call me a hunden myself, but it helps me relax a bit knowing the fully trained soldier, known country, empire, and one of the best fighters in the word doesn't think he is. Though it is still somewhat sad that he doesn't at the same time, I can't help but pitty the guy. The axis trio gets all the credit for saving the world most of the time when people like him go unrecognized.

"Luciano, and Kiro are with bruder again. Then Austria hasn't decided…others will follow" Gillian voiced calmly as he pulled a gun from his bag pocket that he just picked up, one of the ones I had sold to him.

"Can I get around 3,223 more of these?" he asked calmly his eyes half-drift as always.

I screwed my brow, "You know my policy Herr Prussia" I replied instantly causing Gillian's lip to twitch, "Just making sure Fraulein Liechtenstein" he chuckled slightly as he patted my head.

I scrunched my nose again as he turned around, "Perhaps for" "Nein" I cut him off causing another set of chuckles, "That never gets old does with Fraulein" he chuckled as he turned the corner before I could reply.

I let a smirk decorate my chapt lips, my hand-gun in my pocket, "Nein, it doesn't vetter" I lifted my hat from my head to the goo in my hair. "Uck. That bird"

~C~

-Next time in this fan fiction thinger-

Next time there will probably Mina's, Oliver's, James (2p! Canada), or perhaps Demitri's (2p Russia) pov. Or just Cor yet again…

Character List so no one gets confused I guess not that I didn't label them at least once..

(Ax) means they are an Axis powers country (Al) means they are an allies country, (n) means they are neutral normally that is.

Cor Zwingli (n)- 2p! Liechtenstein

Mina- 2p! Belarus

Lizzy (Elizabeth)- 2p! Hungary

Mikel- paranoid and slightly kinder 2p! Switzerland side

Neil- The lazy, parasite 2p! Switzerland side

You know what you probably know they are all 2nd players by now and these are not all of them so yeah

Gillian (ax)- Prussia

Isaac- Austria

Adelaide- Seychelles

Oliver (al)- England

A.J. (al)- America

Malicai (al)- France

Xing Yong (al)- China

Demitri (al)- Russian

Ukraine- Lutkya

Belgium- Cassette

N. Italy (ax)- Luciano

S. Italy (ax)- Romansee

Hiro (ax)- Japan

Matt/ James (al)- Canada

More will be listed later on!

Adios for now~


End file.
